stevenuniversofandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Blog de usuário:Red the Doctor Q.I/Teoria - Diamante Branco e sua Pérola
Olá, pessoal, tudo bem com vocês? Bem, estou aqui para expor a vocês uma teoria sobre a Pérola Branca, bem como sua Diamante e os poderes ainda ocultos dela. Bem, deixo logo de ante mão que a teoria não é completamente minha, eu a formulei após ver um vídeo do Roundtable, um canal do Youtube. Dito isto, vamos começar. Diamante Branco é uma personagem ainda nova na série, fazendo sua primeira aparição no episódio "Legs From Here to Homeworld", onde ela se mostrou completamente desdenhosa e brusca ao interromper Steven quando ele queria falar e tratando toda a questão na Terra como um dos "jogos" de Rosa. Em relação a sua aparência, ela exibiu-se majestosamente estática a todo momento (o que possivelmente pode ter relação com ela controlar sua nave), além de irradiar uma luz constante brilhante de todo o seu corpo. Muito me intrigou sobre Diamante Branco, a começar por sua Pérola, que ao apresentar-se mostrou ter a falta de um de seus olhos, o esquerdo, e, em seu lugar, rachaduras podem ser vistas. Todos também perceberam que sua pedra localiza-se em seu umbigo, o que é incomum, já que as pérolas devem possuir a pedra no mesmo local que o de sua Diamante, que neste caso, deveria estar na testa. Para estes dois fatos, eu tenho uma explicação bem basiquinha pra vocês: o poder de Diamante Branco é a fotocinese, ou seja, o controle de luz. Tá, mas por que você acha isso, Red? Ela só brilha porque está controlando sua nave. O que me levou a pensar nisso foi exatamente o brilho que ela se mostrou capaz de irradiar. Se você reparar bem nela, poderá perceber que a luz emitida por ela não está contida somente em sua cabeça (tudo bem que esse é o ponto mais forte da irradiação), e sim em seu corpo inteiro. Esse brilho pôde ser capaz de iluminar todo o interior de sua nave/templo. Com esse poder, a Diamante poderia manipular qualquer Gem e mudar sua aparência facilmente, já que todas as Gems são feitas de luz. Diamante Rosa, no início de sua criação, recebeu um presente de Diamante Branco: uma pérola. Ela tinha a pedra no umbigo, como era pra ser, mas o jeito como ela interagia acabava assustando Diamante Rosa, que tinha a personalidade mais alegre e encantada com tudo. Ela então pediu uma outra Pérola a Diamante Branco, que acabou dando a ela sua própria Pérola (com a pedra na testa), o que também pode se ter dado pelo fato de Diamante Branco não ter achado que ela fosse completamente perfeita, já que ela falava demais, até quando não era pedida. Jasper menciona isso no episódio "O Retorno", onde ela diz: "Uma pérola perdida e com defeito". thumb|200px|right Diamante Branco então usou seu poder para alterar a cor da Pérola Rosa e torná-la branca. Esse processo não deixaria a Pérola totalmente branca, e ela ficaria com um tom pastel, o que acabou deixando ela sem um olho para que ela ficasse completamente na cor desejada. Eu sei que pode ser uma teoria meio "meh", mas acho que é isso. Até mais, Red the Doctor Q.I 21h04min de 28 de julho de 2018 (UTC) Categoria:Posts de blog